Have Yourself a Very Fluffy Christmas
by fyd818
Summary: Ronon surprises Teyla with a little fluff for Christmas. RononTeyla Merry Christmas, everyone!


Disclaimer: I don't own _Stargate: Atlantis_ and I don't claim to. (If I did, Ronon and Teyla would be long and happily married with half-a-dozen kids and a dog.) I am writing this for entertainment purposes only, so no monetary gain is involved.

Summary: Ronon surprises Teyla with a little fluff for Christmas. RononTeyla

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff – lots and lots of fluff. With a large helping of cuteness. . .

Pairing: Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: None

Title: _Have Yourself a Very Fluffy Christmas_

Author: fyd818

**Author's Note**: This could be seen as a sequel to my Spanky Christmas fic of last year, _These Christmas Gifts_, but you don't necessarily have to read that one for this one to make sense. I hope you all have a very safe and merry Christmas! -hugs everyone-

**

* * *

**

Have Yourself a Very Fluffy Christmas

_fyd818_

* * *

The bright little holiday bag looked so innocuous. So innocent. Except for the fact it was jerking across the table like it was alive.

"It's okay, Ronon," John Sheppard assured his teammate.

Ronon Dex stared at the bag, unsure whether to trust him or not. He'd spent six months trying to figure out what to get his wife for Christmas. When at his wits end, he'd gone to Sheppard, who had much more experience celebrating the holiday than he. At the time, Sheppard's first suggestion had sounded good, absolutely perfect.

Until it arrived.

Quickly catching the bag before it could fall off the table, he peeked inside. "I can't do this."

Sheppard punched his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, Ronon," he said. "It's easy! All you have to do is hand it to her."

"But I have to live with it, too, later." He could feel himself weakening, though. How could he not?

John glanced at his watch. "Christmas is less than two hours away. Why don't you go ahead and give it to her?"

Ronon picked up the bag by its curved straps, holding it out before him like a divining rod. "Okay. . ." he said reluctantly. "It's not like I can hide it anywhere, anyway."

"Good man." Sheppard jumped to his feet and melted into the crowd.

Walking through Atlantis's corridors with a wiggling bag in his hands was not easy. The few latecomers to the party looked at him strangely. Ronon kept his focus forward, ignoring them. _All I have to do is get it to our quarters._

Teyla was just clasping a necklace around her neck when Ronon entered. She turned with a smile. "I am almost ready," she said. "Where did you go? I came out of the shower, and you were gone."

Ronon looked down at the bag, which was mercifully still for once. "Sheppard radioed me. The _Daedalus_ just landed, and I wanted to go pick up your present." He held it out to her.

She blinked once, twice, in surprise. Her entire expression melted. "Ronon, you didn't have to—"

He took three steps closer, still holding the bag out. "I wanted to. Go on, open it."

Teyla took the bag, sitting down on the bed as she did so. Ronon sat down next to her, eyes focused on her face. What would she think? What had _he_ been thinking? It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now. . .

She untied the little string holding the two sides loosely closed at the top. Pulling it open, she stared down into the bag. Her eyes popped open wide, and her mouth formed a little "o." "Ronon!" she said softly.

A little head, covered with fur, popped out of the bag. Floppy ears wagged as two shiny brown eyes studied Teyla's face. Little paws scrabbled for purchase against the bag as a tiny pink tongue tried to reach her face.

"Ronon, he is _perfect_!" Reaching into the bag, Teyla pulled out the puppy and cradled it in her arms. Happy now, the ball of fur attacked her face with its enthusiastic tongue. She laughed.

"It's a German shepherd," Ronon said. "I tried to find a breed on Earth closest to the one you found on that one world – what was it called?"

"The world? Aktan." Teyla laughed again, gently holding the puppy away from her so it couldn't lick her again. "Oh, Ronon, he is so perfect." Carefully wiping off her face, she leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you so much."

Ronon wrapped one arm around Teyla. With the other hand, he gently reached out to rub the top of the puppy's head, carefully keeping his face out of licking range. "I'm glad you like him," he said.

"Does he have a name already?" She nuzzled her face into the puppy's black and gold fur, murmuring nonsense to it in Athosian.

"No. I thought you'd want to name him." Ronon couldn't help but smile as he watched his wife and her puppy. Maybe he really _had_ made the right decision.

"Hmm," Teyla said. She looked into the puppy's face, still smiling. "What would be a good name for you?"

The dog's pink tongue, too big for his mouth, lolled happily.

"Apollo," Teyla decided.

"Like the ship?" Ronon looked at her dubiously.

She smiled. "No. He – just – _looks_ like an Apollo."

Ronon transferred his stare to the ball of fur. At the moment, he looked more like a fluff ball with a tongue, but who was he to argue? "Okay," Ronon said. "I guess he'll grow into the name."

Teyla cuddled the puppy to her chest. "He will be a good play companion, and a most excellent guardian," she said softly as she gazed down at the wiggling warmth nestling against her.

"Huh?" Ronon looked at the dog, then his wife. "What—?"

"And caring for a puppy will be good practice for us," she continued, as if not hearing him.

"Practice?" A picture began to form in Ronon's mind. He wasn't sure what to think of it, though.

Teyla looked at him, face glowing. Two pairs of soft brown eyes stared at him, melting his innards. "The puppy will be good practice for us while we prepare for a baby," she said softly. "I am pregnant." She looked down at her stomach. "Telling you was my Christmas present for you. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but. . ." She trailed off.

Ronon followed her gaze down to her stomach. The fabric of her dress still pulled flat across it – no visible baby bump yet. But, if he looked closely enough, he _almost_ thought he saw just a little curve that wasn't there before. "Good practice," he repeated, slightly dumbfounded.

Leaning over, Teyla rested her head on Ronon's shoulder. "Are you happy?" she asked.

Blinking rapidly, he looked down at her. "You have to _ask_?" He threw his arms around her, hugging her, the puppy, and their unborn baby to him. "Teyla!"

She laughed into his chest as the puppy let out a little squeak, squirming around until he, too, could rest his head on Ronon's shoulder. "We are going to be parents."

"We're going to have a baby," Ronon marveled. He squeezed Teyla a little tighter. "We're going to have a _baby_!" He wanted to shout it to the whole city – the whole galaxy.

Suddenly the Christmas party going on out in the city didn't matter. All that mattered was the moment in his and Teyla's quarters as he hugged his family close.

The best Christmas present ever.

_-The End-_


End file.
